Silverstream
Silverstream, or Silver Stream, is a female Hippogriff/seapony who is the niece of Queen Novo, cousin of Princess Skystar, Daughter of Ocean Flow and Sky Beak, the older sister of Terramar. Her dragon; a "Sealian Orcora" is named . Backstory Bio Following that, Silverstream is housed at the Jedi Temple Housing undergoing training by the Hippogriff Je'Daii present there along with her Brother. Then when she and her friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway Personality Silverstream is shown to be rather hyperactive and very curious about the world around her, supposedly taking after her cousin Skystar. Physical Appearance Silverstream has Moderate blue-violet eyes, light cornflower blue, light cornflower bluish-gray for manes and pale magenta around her body. Main Weaponry * Mosin Nagant Rifle (received in " ") * SE-14r Blaster Pistol (received in " ") * White Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: '''Silverstream is very skilled Lightsaber combat, being trained in all seven Lightsaber combat forms. But, her preferred method of dueling is with acrobatics and strict defensive moves. Silverstream is also very skilled in deflecting Blaster bolts at fast speeds. Sometimes so fast, she is pratically invisible. Her skills in Lightsaber combat would come into play when dueling , Inquisitors or any other foe as she was quick and zann to keep up with them. '''Force Skills: Silverstream is very high in the Force. As she can perform the many tricks that a Je'Daii Knight could, but her Electric Judgement sometimes isn't as effective in sometimes, and sometimes she struggles to perform it, as she has not yet mastered it. But by the time Season 7 rolls, in Silverstream is a true master of Electric Judgement. Up to the point where she can control how strong the effects of it are from light, or very powerful to stun a person. Marksmanship: '''While Silver is not fond of using firearms or blasters she does have marksmanship skills. But in " " Silverstream would start using firearms, in which she has Willy teach her proper firearms etiquette. '''Other skills:'' ''Silverstream is skilled in is using her claws as fighting weapons most times. And being in seapony form, Silverstream can swim at high speeds. Even to where she can keep up with Willy, Dolphy, Sharky, or Mako (who are very fast swimmers themselves). Trivia * * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies Category:Birds Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Neices Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Younglings Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgenoers Category:Pilots Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap